catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Nightfall101
LW I am leaving this wiki, you can blame Icestorm for this cause today she seriously hurt my feelings, calling me a pre schooler and such, Im tired of it. So good-bye SandMerry Christmas 22:48, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Mind you, you started the agurement. 23:15, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Nightfall, Ice and Fire are being really mean to Birdwing because of Hailpaw. Birdwing said this to me: 52] They did hurt me a whole lot i litterly started crying when they were attacking me in Starclan for no reason (Like calling me grades im not and calling me annoying) Ice and Fire made their StarClan cats attack Hailsky for no reason. They say he can't be a warrior, yet they didn't mind Wavefire being a warrior. I think this is VERY rude. Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 00:12, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I never involved any of my cats and I tossed in small comments here and there o_O FiRePeLtMy Talk ☹ 01:04, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Echopaw, this is none of your business. As for Nightfall, I only put my true opinion there. It's what I felt. It never meant to be cool, mean, or whatsoever. 02:15, December 17, 2010 (UTC) HElp!!!! Theres a crazy wikia crontributer! You haft to block him! He's swearing!! On here!! I thought it was nice on the pages he made but he's been swearing!!!!!!!!!!!!!Help!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D: I'm srry :P 19:28, December 17, 2010 (UTC) What's all this about? [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page[[Brownkit|'Brownkit...']] Category:Signatures 19:34, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Actually.... Silversong's roleplayed by me. Can you make that quick change? I would but i don't know how to put it so if you click it you go to the user page. Mosspelt7 22:22, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Thx :) Okay! Thanks! Sometimes when i keep asking questions to more experienced(Not sure how to spell it O_Oi hope its right!) people. Then, I sort of feel like i am anoyying, me and Foxclaw are, well, twins:O! We both feel that way, ALOT. And Bloodclaw's my bro, but he likes to say that we are best friends online. He's a little older than me, like a month older :). Is it OK if i do Bloodfoot for CAP/CAC(not sure about the difference :D). He said he wanted to do Silversong for CAP. I think that he might do Frostkit. Anyway, i need alot of help with siggies. I want it cool like yours :D but not exactly. Can you do a siggie that says Presentpaw;)merry christmas ? I want the backround, whatever they call it color dark blue. And the 'Presentpaw' can be cyan/a light blue. Merry christmas is of course small writing on the top, i want 'merry' dark green, and 'christmas' red. Hmm, and for the writing font, Suprise me :). If you have some spare time, can you work on that for me :)? Thanks, Mosspelt7 00:06, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Gorsekit??? ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh maybe we can change it to Gorsekit NightfallAdderpaw 00:16, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Ohhhhhhhhhhhh maybe Swallowflight - A light grey she - cat with pale blue eyes Adderpaw 01:19, December 18, 2010 (UTC) IRC? you wanna go on ? 04:40, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey night i was wandering can i join Skyclan i know i'm supossed to ask Moon but every time i do he or she doesn't make the cat so i'm asking you ok? So i was thinking Ohh a Queen Morningcloud - is a light brown tabby she - cat with white front paws and amber eyes. Kit 1 Lionkit - is a handsome golden tabby tom with green eyes and thicker fur around his neck, like a lion's mane Lionkit is very impatient. Kit 2 Leopardkit - is an beautiful spotted golden tabby she - kit with amber eyes Leopardkit is very calm. Kit 3 Tigerkit - is a handsome dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Tigerkit is very mischievous. Father Brownclaw - is a light Brown tom with green eyes. Man thay took forever! Oh yea if you want you can roleplay one of these catsAdderpaw 06:54, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry ok I'll change it Queen. Watermist - A gray-blue she - cat. Kit 1 Blackkit - A black tom with green eyes. Can he get angry easy? KIt 2 Whitekit - A white she - kit with blue eyes. Oh yea can we make her deaf? Kit 3 Brownkit - A brown tom with green eyes. Can he have like a broken tail? Kit 4 Graykit - A gray she - kit with blue eyes. Can she be blind?? Father Firefoot - A brown tom with ginger paws. done is this ok or do i haft to ask Moon? Adderpaw 00:26, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks if you want you could roleplay 1 of these cats I'm going to ask Moon to and Nightshine ok Adderpaw 02:44, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Nightfall he made them he just didn't make a page so can you?? Also do you or don't you want to roleplay 1 of these cats???? Sure you can Roleplay Whitekit! and thanks I might ask some other people to I don't want to Roleplay the whole family I might want to Roleplay Graykit :3 Adderpaw 01:18, December 21, 2010 (UTC) WHAT?! I saw that you left the warriors wiki, but it confuses me, if you're so active on here then.... Will you have to leave this wiki too or was that message just very old? :O? ~Bloodclaw 06:00, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I agree Yea your right, i only do it to know when the books are coming out. Plus i'm on the end of ''The Fourth Apprentice ''and it DOES spoil most of it, And I really like roleplaying so i can see how you think that was a waste of your time. I don't really care for editing but my sisters do alot, and if you dont remember(this would be rare) Foxclaw+ Mosspelt are mah sisters. Oh yea and i really love this picture, too its pretty cute :D : Scalepaw I thought that I should let you know that Scalepaw's warrior name (for when he receives it) will be Scalefire. ☯Silver Bells☮ 19:45, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Join? Nothings going on, on the IRC. It's dead silence. I'll ad Orchidbloom to ShadowClan :) Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 23:39, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Loners Ohh maybe some loners Morning - A beautiful bengal white she - cat with green eyes Rank:Loner Place she lives at: Sky oak Alive:Yes Her father:Storm - A gray bengal tom with forest green eyes Rank:Loner Place he lives at:Sunningrocks Alive:No Way he died:Riverclan thought he was a Thunderclan cat Her mother:Dawn - A cream fured bengal she - cat with blueish green eyes Rank Loner/Queen Place she lives at:Sky oak Alive:No Way she died:To much blood lost From Adderpaw 18:09, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Ehh I don't know ;P Adderpaw 18:15, December 21, 2010 (UTC) We'll see about that won't we >:3 Adderpaw 18:48, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Loners May I be a couple loners: Star - Slender, fluffy, small, lightly-built, dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with scattered white flecks shaped like stars, gentle blue-gray paws, and big, bright, frosty-blue eyes. Expecting Eclipse's kits. Eclipse - Large, muscular, slender, long-haired black tom with white, cream, brown, and ginger patches, a golden flash on his forehead, and large, bright, dark, shiny amber eyes. You may roleplay one of Star's kits if you'd like. ☯Silver Bells☮ 18:39, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Almost forgot. They live near the Abandoned Twoleg Nest. ☯Silver Bells☮ 18:42, December 21, 2010 (UTC) By near, I'm meaning that they're just outside of the territory. Thought I'd mention that. ☯Silver Bells☮ 18:44, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Loner? May I have a loner? Tobias - Large, muscular handsome pale brown tabby tom with a flash of cream on his nose and glowing light green eyes. It's Pale-eye's father. Ellie says; Merry Christmas! 19:30, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Silversong-Queen? Can Silversong suddenly be moved to the queen's den? Of course her mate would be Bloodfoot. Can she have Silentkit? Foxclaw wants to roleplay her, and she wants her warrior name to be Silentnote? And Amberkit/Amberflame? Bloodclaw wants to play Amberkit. Silentki- Silver-black-grey-ish kit. Secretly wants to be deputy. She has alot of courage, almost every cat likes(not like mate like) her.(She's like Squirrelflight as a apprentice. Amberkit- Yellow-red with a huge streak of dark red on her back(like a skunk). Red paws. Named after Flame-colored fur and the streak on her back.